Kowalski's little bundles
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: this is the tale of how Private came into the group with a little twist. when Kowalski invents a serum that ends up impregnanting him, the group is sent on a wild ride. Kowalski wants to end it but Skipper knows its wrong. can Skipper make Kowalski see that this is a life worth saving. story much better trust me. summary might be a little off.
1. Chapter 1

it was a normal day at the zoo, people were walking around looking at the animals and taking pictures. but today, one habbitat was recieving the most attention out of them all. at the penguin habbitat there stood three adult penguins who were waving their flippers at the howard of people. one of them seemed the happiest of the three as he looked down at the small figure that waddled around their island. "will you ever tell him Kowalski?" Skipper said as he continued to smile and wave. "maybe one day, when he's a little older. but for now, let him think what ever he wants." Rico grunted "ink uf you ash Friend?" Kowalski nodded, "yes Rico, let him think of me as his friend." the three adults looked down at the small figure as it waddled around then spotted the three of them and started to venture over. "Walski." the three looked down at the small penguin and smiled as it hugged kowalski's leg. "yes Private, my name is kowalski." Kowalski smiled as the baby private tried to say his name.

six Months before:

it was just another day in thr lives of three male penguins, train to be the best they could be and doing what ever it took to keep their city safe. whether it be from physical strength, stopping a crazed dolphin once orr twice, or even how many sticks of TNT one could swallow in one sitting. the brains of the operation was a tall penguin who was named Kowalski and that was what he lived for, being as smart as he could be and more. on this fine day Kowalski was working on a new serum that he thought would make he and his commrads invincable. "this should do the trick. now only one way to find out." walking out of the lab Kowalski looked around for the certant bomb loving penguin. "Rico, i could use you asisstance." looking around Kowalski saw that Rico was playing with his doll/girlfriend. Rico looked over at Kowalski and saw the test tube and shook his head. "Nu-Uh no ank you!" Rico grabbed his doll and headed topside leaving th smart penguin by himself. "very well then ... Skipper." Kowalski turned around to see that Skipper was drinking his fish coffee. "No Kowalski! last time i was your test subject i could only see things in blue for a week. not again!" Skipper took his coffee and followed Rico's lead and went up the door. Kowalski was now left alone in the HQ, with no one to test his serum on. "now what will i do ... unless?" unscrewing the top of the tube kowalski looked down into the blue colored liquid. "good thing i put that sugar packet in there for flavor." slowly Kowalski lifted the tube to his beak and let the liquid run down his throat. he waited a minute but nothing happened. "oh Issac Newton, it didn't work!" throwing the tube into a trash can, Kowalski heard the door open and saw that two penguins were coming out of it. "okay Kowalski, we'll both try it if it makes you happy." Skipper said as he pulled Rico back into view as he was trying to go back outside. "no need Skipper i already took it and it didn't work. it was only a-" Kowalski felt a weird feeling in his gut, and it didn't feel right. the next thing he knows is that he is seeing doubles of Skipper and Rico's and spots start to form. "wow, maybe that serum did do something." then the pain started, it felt like someone was stabbing him in the gut with a carving knife and pulling it in and out. "that ... doesn't feel ... right." Kowalski rapped his flippers around his middle and fell on his side in agony. "Kowalski!" Skipper rushed over to the taller penguin and lifted up his head. "Uh Oh!" Rico said as he ran over to the two and sat in front of the scientist. "Come on soilder, talk to me! what's happening?!" Skipper asked but recieved no reply as Kowalski was groaning in pain. Kowalski had never felt this kind of pain in his whole life, it didn't even come close to the time he had burnt his flipper during a test. this pain felt like he was dying but he was still alive to feel his death happened. "Wat we Do Skipuh?" Rico asked as he placed a flipper on his friend. "i don't know Rico. problems like these were always handled by Kowalski." Skipper was stop by the silence, looking down Skipper saw that Kowalski was knocked out cold but was still holding his stomach. "Rico, check for pulse, now!" Rico did so and sighed, "he ill 'live" Skipper sighed as well and looked down at his soilder. Skipper was worried, Kowalski had a trail of blood coming out of his beak and his nose holes was bleeding a little as well. "help me put him in bed Rico." Skipper didn't know what to do but the only thing he could think of was that. as the two of them placed Kowalski in his bunk the looked up at him in concern. "we can only wait now Rico to see if he'll be okay." Rico nodded and let loose a quiet sob. Skipper wouldn't emit it but he was crying on the inside. "we can only wait."


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

the next morning came every early for Kowalski. his body felt like pudding and his head was pounding away like a music concert. opening his eyes, Kowalski saw that he was now in his bunk and he was the only one up. jumping down Kowalski made his way to the lab to retreive a asprine. as he walked into his lab he looked around for the stupid bottle until he found it under a old weapon he had created but never used. opening the bottle, Kowalski took two pills and sat down on a chair near his desk. "uhg, never agin will i do that. from now on, only on Rico." Kowalski laughed as he said this but stopped as he heard the lab door open to reveil a worried looking Rico and Skipper. "Kowalski!" both of the two ran up to him and looked him over. "are you okay soilder? you gave us quite a scare yesterday." Yesterday? Kowalski looked puzzled, was he really out for that long. "yeah Skipper i feel fine just have a headack is all." he lied, his stomach was giving him a weird vib and he didn't want to worry his team. Skipper didn't look to convinced but let it slide. "well, if you say so. so now what?" Kowalski let his head be held by fliper which he had on the table. "right now i think i'll record this in my notes under failed serum. other then that i have to do a few things that need to be worked on so i think i'll work on those for a few hours." Skipper and Rico looked at each other and smiled. "even after what happened to you, your still working on what ever it is you do." Kowalski smiled, from Skipper that a good complement. "thanks Skipper." "well i guess we'll see you in a little when you finish. see ya Kowalski," as Skipper turned to leave, Rico stayed and hugged Kowalski quickly and ran after Skipper. Kowalski smiled, Rico didn't normally show his soft side unless it was something that had really startled him. turning to his desk, Kowalski placed a flipper on his gut and let out a sigh of pain. he had been holding in his pain since they came in. "why do i feel like this?" Kowalski could feel something hard against his stomach but only played it off as his stomach fighting off that serum he took. "well better get onto those papers." lifting his had Kowalski looked around his desk for his note book. "where did i put that stupid Notebook?"

later that day, Kowalski still felt like he did this morning but he just ignored it and continued to work on his projects. then he felt something, something hard had just poked him in the stomach. letting out a sharp yelp, Kowalski looked down at his stomach to see that nothing was there. "what in the name of the periodic table was that?!" then he felt it again and this time he saw his stomach move out of its normal shape. Kowalski couldn't even speak, what had just happened made him think of the movie he once saw about this alien or what ever it was and how it killed its host. Kowalski didn't want his team to see this, he didn't want them to be afraid if it was nothing. rushing over to his closet, Kowalski rummaged through it looking for his ultra-sound machine that he used to see if he or his team mates ever broke their bones. "there it is!" as Kowalski grabbed the machine, he rushed over to his desk and placed it down but remembered something. running over to the door, Kowalski locked it just to make sure that none of the others came in. moving back to his desk Kowalski was stopped short as another bulg came from his stomach. Kowalski looked down and felt the bulg moving inside him. rushing over to the machine, Kowalski poured the gell on his feather and pressed the wand onto his stomach. what popped up on the screen made Kowalski almost drop dead. "Einstiens Unddies!" Kowalski would have dropped the wand if his mind wasn't going all scientist on him but it was. then he snapped back into reality and knew that this wasn't normal even to the science world. "this is going to be difficult." Kowalski sighed as he pressed the video recording button on the machine, he would have to show the others about what he found.

**Things are moving along now. Which means things are going to be coming and coming quick.**

**Review Please. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: The truth is out!

Skipper was looking over the new plans of making new tunnels out of the zoo, call him  
parinoid but you could never have enough escape tunnels. looking over his shoulder Skipper  
saw Rico was watching some show about the nuclear bomb and how big the boom was. Rico  
looked as happy as could be, he was deeling with what was like a pacifier for him.  
Skipper shook his head, what that crazy bird saw in exsplosions he would never know.  
just then a sound went out telling Skipper that the lab door was opening. turning  
around Skipper saw Kowalski step out rubbing his flippers together like he was hiding something.  
"what's up Kowalski?" Kowalski looked at the two and sighed, "c-could you two come here for  
a moment?" Skipper didn't even need to be asked twice as he got up with Rico close behind him.  
once they were all inside the lab, Skipper saw the ultra-sound machine was out and looked at  
Kowalski. "what's this all about soilder?" Kowalski walked passed them to turn on a computer screen he  
had and it showed two pictures. "tell me, what do you see in these photos?" Skipper didn't  
know why he was asking something like that but walked over to the computer. on it showed  
a black and white picture that in the middle had a white looking thing that almost looked  
like a rock. "okay Kowalski, what am i looking at here?" Kowalski readied himself. "  
the one your looking at is a photo of a female penguin at three weeks pregnant with an egg."  
Skipper shrugged but let Kowalski go on, "now look at the other one." Skipper did, it looked  
almost the same but the image which Skipper processed as the egg looked a little smaller.  
"yeah what about it, it just looks smaller is all?" "Itismine" Skipper and Rico shot up  
in surprise, maybe they heard him wrong. "say that again Kowalski?" "i said its ... Mine."  
Skipper and Rico looked at him in surprise, nope they didn't hear him wrong. "but how, i  
thought you were a-" Kowalski raised his flippers up in panick, "No, NO! i asure you,  
i am still male. its just that i guess when i took that serum, it caused my body to produce  
a fertile egg." Skipper just looked horrified and Rico just had a look of confusion,  
he might not know everything about how baby penguin come to be so this is already  
mixing up his already messed up brain. "so let me get this straight. you are  
having an ... egg?" Skipper asked and got a nodded as his answer. "well, maybe it will be a dud  
and we," "you didn't listen did you. i said FERTILE egg, that means there's a chick growing in it."  
Rico just shook his head, boy did this make his head hurt. "but, this isn't right. your  
not female and i should hope not that your a both-ie." Kowalski shook his head. "no i can say that i am  
not a, Both-ie, but other then that i can't exsplain why this happened." everyone remained silent for a little  
bit before Rico spoke, "ow ong?" Kowalski looked up and started to rub his flippers. "normally it takes a month before  
it comes, so i have enough time to make somethimg to fix this." Skipper looked at Kowalski and shook his head  
"i think we should go to bed men, this has been a tiring day." as the three of them made it into their bunks,  
Kowalski couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. he didn't know anything about babies and he didn't know  
how to raise one either. he needed to work on that cure and quick. "You kay Kawalki?" Kowalski listened to  
the crazed bird and sighed. "don't know Rico, i just don't know."

**the truth is out! What will Kowalski do now. Until next time, Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Everyone's Against me!

two days passed since Kowalski told his team about his... sisuation  
and things in the HQ had been quite silent. Skipper would either be doing missions  
or he would be avoiding Kowalski at all cost. Rico on the other hand was the very  
opossite, he was always helping Kowalski and he would stay back from the missions  
to keep an eye out on Kowalski. to Kowalski, Rico was behaving like a mate or a  
sibling taking care of the younger flock. he couldn't tell which, each time Rico helped  
him it would be a differnt feeling. Kowalski was working day in and day out trying  
to find a cure for himself but so far either the serums didn't do anything or  
they just blew up when they came into contact with other chemicals. Kowalski  
looked tired most of the day and he would only get about three or four hours of sleep  
and that was only because Rico made him. soon Kowalski had grown tired of the silent treatment  
he was recieving from Skipper and was going to do something about it. he didn't  
want much he just wanted to have Skipper's help in this mess and have a little support.  
that night Kowalski had asked Rico to leave for a little bit so he could speak with Skipper.  
as Skipper returned from another mission he saw Kowalski sitting down at the table waiting for him  
, he was just about to run out the door but Kowalski called him. "Skipper please,  
can we talk." Skipper turner to see that Kowalski was still sitting down so he venture over to him.  
taking a seat, Skipper asked "what is it you want to talk about soilder?" Kowalski sighed, how was he  
going to do this. "Skipper, i just wanted to ask this: why have you been avoiding me?" Skipper's gaze shot  
up like a bullet, and he didn't look none to happy. "Listen Soldier, it's not that i am avoiding you it's just  
that I am ..." Kowalski saw how Skipper's eyes quickly darted to his stomach then back to the table.  
"Skipper, i'm going to get this problem over with but i need all the help i can get." Kowalski couldn't understand why Skipper was turning his back on him, it wasn't his fault this was happening. okay maybe a little. "Please  
Skipper, i can't do this on my own and Rico surely can't be of any help to me. i need to get rid of  
this thing and fast." Skipper's eye's twitch. " 'thing'? 'get rid of it'? Kowalski how could you even think of something like!  
this isn't one of you misshap experiments where you just clean it up and put it in a trach bin, NO Kowalski! this is a life we're  
talking about here, a small innocent life who hasn't even had a chance to see the sun. and all you  
want to do is take it all away from it before it has a chance to even breath fresh air! i don't even know  
how you could think of something like that?!" Kowalski just sat there in disbelief. what Skipper had said  
had struck a nail and it had gone very deep. "this isn't a real life Skipper, it's just a stupid experiment  
that went wrong just like always!" Skipper and Kowalski eyed each other with death glares. "why can't you just see  
what your doing is wrong and let it be!" "why can't you let your thick head see what it really is  
and just help me get rid of it!" just then Rico came in from hearing the yelling from all the way from the other side of the zoo.  
"woah woah woah! top it! wat ar you tu doin an 'elling bout!" both Kowalski and Skipper looked at their friend and looked almost  
asking for his help. "Rico, tell this maniac what he's planing on doing is killing someone!" "NO Rico!  
tell this dimwhit that this isn't real and it needs to go!" Rico looked at each of his friends and started to get dizzy.  
"Ummm?" Rico waddled over to Skipper and frowned, "orry Kawalki." Rico looked away so as not to see his friend stare.  
"you to Rico?" Rico only growned, "see, even Rico here thinks this is a life worth saving. why can't you just-" Skipper was cut off  
by a frustraighted scream, "why can't the two of you understand! this is my body I'll do what i want with it! i don't care what the two of you  
say, this thing is going. one way or another!" Kowalski ran off into his lab, slaming the door with such force that the walls shook.  
both Skipper and Rico stood there in disbelief, Kowalski wasn't seeing the big picture.  
"oh Kowalski, what are you thinking?" Skipper said as the room stopped shaking.

**Review Please. Then I shall tell you what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5: weeks pass

two and a half weeks have past since the fight between the penguuins and Kowalski had removed himself  
from the group enterly. he would always stay inside his lab and work on finding his cure, the only time he ever stepped  
out was for food but he would always run back into his lab before anyone could see him. Skipper started to  
worry about his scientist, he felt bad about the fight they had but he knew that what Kowalski was carrying inside  
him was life and if he let him get away with letting him destroy it he didn't know how he would forgive himself.  
so one night Skipper had ordered Rico to pick the lock on Kowalski's lab door so that he could get inside. once Rico  
had acomplested his goal, Skipper told him to go out side for a bit and wait for him to finish his talk with Kowalski.  
as Skipper walked in he saw that the lab was a complete mess, bottles were shattered across the floor and papers were  
falling out of the waste basket. looking over at the desk, Skipper saw Kowalski sitting down writting something  
down and then send it flying over to the basket to only have it miss it. "kowalski?" Kowalski was startled by the voice  
of his leader but continued on his work. Skipper noticed the silence and spoke again. "Kowalski, look here.  
I'm sorry about the fight we had but i still stand by my point and i wish you would understand how i see about this."  
Kowalski stopped his writting and sighed, "is that all you've come to say? because i need to work on this problem."  
Skipper stepped closer, he needed to get him to understand. "Kowalski, look at me." Kowalski stopped writting and  
he stopped moving, he looked like a statue. "w-what?" "Kowalski turn around to face me." Kowalski didn't move, he felt a great shot of pain  
in what skipper asked. "if you don't i'll come and turn you around myself." Kowalski knew he was beaten and slowly turned  
around in his chair. Skipper was shocked at what he saw. Kowalski's stomach had already begone to pop out and show a baby bumb.  
he right now only looked like he had eaten WAY to much fish but Skipper knew better. "Kowalski, you need to understand what is it your  
doing. come here." Kowalski stood up, which was starting to be a harder and harder, and waddled over to the table Skipper was at. "  
wait here." Skipper walked over and picked up the ulta-sound and placed near the two of them. Kowalski looked at the machine with wonder,  
he hadn't used it since the first time. "get up there and put the gell on." Skipper handed him the gell and plugged in the machine.  
as Kowalski rubbed the jell on his popped gut and then jumped up on the table, Skipper turned on the machine and took the wand in flipper.  
"now listen." Skipper placed the wand over Kowalski and moved it around till he found it, the egg. Kowalski looked away, he didn't want  
to see it. Skipper turn his head to the machine and turned a button. a sound shot out making Kowalski shake, "what is t-that?"  
Skipper smiled, "that's the heart beat Kowalski. that's the baby's heart beating, alive and well." Kowalski didn't look at the  
screen but listened to the steady beat of the heart.  
"Kowalski, you may still think of this as a horrible project gone wrong but tell me this.  
how could something so small and innocent be the problem? in my opinion, i think the problem is the one holding it inside. i think that one  
didn't realize that it was fear he was holding inside and was going a little loco about it." Kowalski turned his head to see Skipper but was met with the image of a small  
egg with what looked like a small creature inside it. "i'm not going to stop you from what your doing but tell this to me, will  
you wish you hadn't destroyed it after you already gone and done it?" Skipper put the wand down and left the room.  
Kowalski looked flabbergasted, that sound he heard sounded so fast but sweet at the same time that he couldn't think straight.  
lifting up the wand, Kowalski rubbed over the spot where Skipper had it. and again the sound appeared, along with the egg shape.  
Kowalski didn't know how long he was there listening but it must had been a long time. jumping down, Kowalski turned off the machine and sat in  
his chair in silence. thinking about what Skipper said made Kowalski think about what if he said was the truth. with out knowing he was doing it  
Kowalski placed a flipper on his belly and sighed. "what am i to do?" Kowalski placed his head down on the table and closed his eyes.  
thinking on it might help him he thought. rubbing his stomach, Kowalski felt the egg turn and twist inside him. he thought about it and how it  
was doing inside him and thought about what was inside of the egg. "oh Kowalski, what are we going to do?" he said to himself and fell asleep,  
still rubbing his belly.

**Sorry about the wait. Christmas break took me by surprise. but now this will continue.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally on Solid Ground

three weeks went by and things didn't change to much.  
Rico and Skipper would see a little bit more of Kowalski even if it was only from the back. and Kowalski would talk with the group,  
but it would always be behind the lab door. Skipper didn't mind it, at least he had his soilder back some what but now if he could only see how he was doing with this whole problem mentaly.

it was a late night at the zoo, no one was walking about looking at animals or taking pictures. it was just dead quiet.  
Skipper was up top drilling Rico on his weapons check and making sure that he didn't swallow anything not of use. it was about 2200 hours at the time, and Skipper had finally finished his work with Rico. "good job Rico, but next time i don't want to see another pair of underwear comeing from you again. clear?" Rico laughed nervesly, he had thought that the underwear were a type of hat and was wearing them in his head as we speak. hearing the movement of the fish bowl, Skipper and Rico looked over to see the head of Kowalski stick out. Kowalski didn't look to happy and from the looks of it he had been crying awhile ago. "hey ... guys." Skipper looked at his soilder with a smile , trying to make his soilder feel better. "Kowalski, how you doing?" Kowalski just shrugged. "Kawalki ar you kay?"  
Kowalski looked at his crazed friend and nodded. "yes Rico, i'm fine. just came her to show you guys something."  
Skipper and Rico stared at each other for a moment then back to their friend who was still in the hole.  
"well? are you coming up or not?" Skipper asked placing a flipper on his hip. Kowalski rubbed the back of his head. "oh, i don't know. it just that this hole is so nice and clean. and it's" "Kowalski just get you rear end up here so we can talk." Kowalski sighed in defeat and raised his flippers out. "i need some assistance, i can't get up on my own." looking away Kowalski felt ashamed to ask this of his team mates. "no worrys Kowalski. Rico take the right, I'll take the left." as the two took a hold of Kowalski's flippers, they pulled with all their might as they, very slowly, lifted him out of the hole. 'Man Kowalski! you weigh a ton!" Skipper thought this as he and Rico finally had Kowalkski out.  
standing up, Kowalski still had his back to them not wanting show the front side of him. "well come one Kowalski,  
turn around and show us what it is you want to show us." Skipper placed a flipper on his shoulder as he turned around.  
what they saw was even more shocking then the first time Skipper saw this.

Kowalski's stomach had popped out at an alarming rate and he looked like he had swallowed a extra large balloon,  
Kowalski's face showed off to much of the bones as well as his flippers which you could see every joint and bone it them,  
and he had bags under his eyes that showed that he wasn't getting enough sleep. Skipper was only surprise to see that Kowalski's bones were showing, he was more worried about his soilders health more then what he had to show them. Rico didn't know what to think,  
the last time he even saw Kowalski's face was when he just found out about what happened and from what he remembered his stomach didn't bulg out like that either. "Wow." Rico said as he pulled off his 'hat' and joined the two by Kowalski's side. "what happened to you soilder? you look like the living dead." Kowalski placed a flipper on his face and felt every bone that was there. "yeah, i know. it just that everything that i take in goes to it." Kowalski placed a flipper on his stomach, which was so large that it couldn't reach the other side. Skipper notice this and sighed, he still didn't get what it really was. "so ... what's this new thing you were talking about?" Kowalski nodded and pulled out a test tube that held a glowing purple liquid. "this, is the antidote." Skipper and Rico frowned, he was going to do it. "Kowalski, i said i wasn't going to stop you but think about," Skipper was shoved back into Rico who grunted as he made contact. "Kowalski?" Skipper looked over at his friend and watched as the purple liquid was sent hurttling into the ground. as it made contact with the island the tube broke and the liquid spread out and turned a dark black, meaning it was usless. both Skipper and Rico were in shock at what happened, looking up at Kowalski they saw that he was crying a little . walking forward, Skipper pulled Kowalski into a hug. "you finally got it." Skipper said this as Kowalski returned the hug and started to cry even harder. Rico waddled over and took the two in his own and hugged them. feeling the new comer into their hug both Skipper and Kowalski rapped a flipper around the slightly mute bird. "You ot 'lone kaWalki. you 'ave us." Rico's words hit Kowalski with such a force that he would have toppled over if it weren't for the two other holding him up. "Rico's right, you have us here Kowalski. you don't have to do this alone, you have our support." Skipper could feel tears falling on his flat head but he didn't mind. Rico was listening to Kowalski's heavy breathing and how fast his heart rate was going. and Kowalski just let the pain he had been holding back fall out in tears, he didn't know why he had even thought of doing such things to what he was holding inside him. "i'm so sorry Skipper,  
i should have listened from the very beginning. i just," Kowalski started his crying again as he felt his commrads give him a healing squeeze. "Kowalski, listen to me. there is nothing i would do for one of my soilders, even if it is as crazy as this one. you'll have me behind you the whole nine yards, even if it means that i have to do stupid baby sitting." everyone laughed at this, even Kowalski. "now come on, lets head down and talk about this. we need to start making preperation for the little one." as Skipper, Rico and Kowalski made their way down, Kowalski had this thought running in his mind. 'i can get through this. WE can get through this." placing a flipper on his bulged out gut, Kowalski followed his team to talk about the up coming events.

**there! yet another CHPTR done! WOOHOO!**

**Review or i shall send Rico out with his underwear hat and have him place it on your head.**

**Rico: WooHoo! Under'air 'at 'arty!**

**Me: O_O**


	7. Chapter 7: Horrible Night Scare

one week has past and things around the HQ have changed dramaticly. all of the loose wires that had once been left out were now being placed up high, and all dangerous inventions and weapons were being put into the lab's closet. everyone had a special job signed to them from Skipper. Rico's was to make sure that everything was baby proof everything he knew that could cause a baby harm, Skipper gave him the job of retreiving baby items from the stores like toys, diappears, and anything he thought would be usefull, and Kowalski's job was just to stay inside th HQ and get his health back. Skipper had told Kowalski that he need his strength back up and that meant he need to to eat more then he used to. Kowalski had to eat about four or five more fish then he would normaly would so that he would have nourishment and so that not all of it would to the baby. soon Kowalski had gained his weight back and he felt 95% better. the other 5% was something that had been on his mind since he had thrown the tube down on the ground. what would happen when the egg was ready to come out? would it be quick and painless or will it be long and painfull, Kowalski had this on his mind for a while now and it was showing. Skipper had seen this and wondered what was going on in his head. after a night of baby stuff retreval, Skipper pulled Kowalski over and desided to ask him. "Kowalski, how you doing soldier?" Kowalski was a little surprised by this question but only took as Skipper Parinoia kicking in. "yeah Skipper I'm doing just fine." Skipper didn't buy it. "Kowalski, i know your not telling me everything. now either you tell me the truth or i do something drastic." Kowalski knew he was found out and he didn't want to go through Skipper's drastic measures in his state. "well Skipper, i've thinking," Skipper nodded "go on." "and i was just thinkng about, you know, when it happens." Skipper had to think a second before he understood what Kowalski was saying. "Oh, I see. so what about it?" Kowalski placed a flipper on his stomach, " i'm just worried about what will happen when i have to go through it. we know nothing about this and there aren't any females who can give me advice about it," Skipper nodded , he understood where Kowalski was going at with this. " it's true Kowalski that we don't have a clue to whats going to happen when the time does arrive but you don't need to worry. Rico and i will be with you every step of the way, you can believe that."  
Kowalski nodded, he knew he had his friends backs in this but it still nagged him.

later that night as everyone was sleeping, Kowalski had this weird feeling in the pit of his gut. ignoring it, he let his dreams continue. this dream was about him being on his first date with Doris, he felt so happy and full of joy that he didn't see that the image was going blurry. as the dream became more blurry and fuzzy, Kowalski started to hear something. now in this dream he was standing in a dark room all by himself. looking around, Kowalski listened as the sound started to gain volume. to Kowalski it sounded alot like a crying child. placing his flipper on his stomach Kowalski was met with a horrible feeling, his stomach was back to normal. looking down at hs gut, Kowalski saw that his baby bumb was gone and that only ment one thing. his egg was gone. looking around the dark room Kowalski tried to shout out for someone but he couldn't. soon the crying became as loud as an alarm and to Kowalski it was like listening to a broken record.

running off in the dirction he thought the sound was coming from, Kowalski couldn't think straight. soon Kowalski stopped, he couldn't see anything and he was lost. then a spot light showned down in the corner of his eye. turning around, Kowalski saw that in the middle of the light sat a small gray puff ball. walking over to the light Kowalski bent down and placed a flipper on the puffy ball, it was a baby penguin. "what's your name?" Kowalski found his voice as he asked this. "it doesn't matter, i'm nothing important." Kowalski didn't know why but he felt something for this child.  
"that can't be, everyone is important." the childs voice sounded like it was female but it was shaking so much with the tears "well, i am.  
i'm so low that my parents left me. they don't love me." Kowalski frowned "why would you say that?" the small penguin turned only to show Kowalski her eyes, "because that's how you feel about me." its eyes were an odd green color. stepping back Kowalski let oout a scream "No! i don't think of you like that!" then the light shut off leaving Kowalski alone in the dark. "No, don't leave me! please come back!" Kowalski let tears fall from his eyes . "kowalski." he heard someone but it was soft. "Kowalski!" it was louder and then it was louder and louder. "KOWALSKI!"

shooting up in his bunk, Kowalski felt like he had gone swimming. looking at himself, Kowalski saw that it wasn't water but it was sweat. "Kowalski?" turning his head to the voice, Kowalski was met with four eyes looking at him with worry. "Skipper, Rico, what happened?"  
Skipper took Kowalski's flipper in his own, "you were having a nightmare soilder, and from the looks of it it was a really bad one."  
Kowalski placed his head back down on his pillow and took in heavy breaths. "it was," Skipper and Rico looked at Kowalski and wondered what it was about.  
"you 'ant to alk bout it?" Rico asked. "no, it's okay Rico. it was just a bad dream, lets just go back to bed." Rico and Skipper looked at each other and nodded. as Rico jumped back into his bunk, Skipper went over to the sink and poured a glass of water. walking back to Kowalski's bunk, Skipper gave the glass to kowalski. "thanks Skipper." drinking the water quickly, Kowalski felt a little better now that he had something in his stomach.  
"you sure Kowalski that your okay... the both of you?" Kowalski nodded at Skipper's words and smiled. "i'm 98.9% sure i am. the rest of that equation is just me needing sleep." Skipper laughed, even in his situation he still had his scientist scence of fun. "well, sleep well then." jumping up into his bunk Skipper heard something "good night Skipper." as the two closed their eye, only one would get a good nights rest.

**and yet another CHPTR people. Much more will happen in the next one, i promise. **

**Review Please.**


	8. Chapter 8: Pain Time Two

it was a bright sunny day the next morning and everything felt so good.  
as the three bird sat up top to soak in the rays everyone had something on their mind.  
Rico was thinking about how many sticks of TNT it would take till the HQ looked like a firework, Skipper was think about how the human's were being so busy today with the news of a birthday party coming up in a few days, and Kowalski was laying on his back thinking about what would the chick be, a boy or girl. it was a 50/50% chance of it being a boy or a girl. but it didn't matter to Kowalski, he would love it all the same. placing his flippers on his enlarged stomach, Kowalski couldn't wait till he was able to hold his child in his flippers but till then this was good enough.  
Kowalski looked over to see that skipper was looking out at the zoo workers as they went left and right.  
standing up, Kowalski waddled over to join his leader. "what's going on Skipper?" Skipper turned to see Kowalski next to him. "the human's are being crazy again. look at them, it's just sad." Kowalski joined in on the human watching with Skipper, it was kind of sad. "human's never know when to sit and relax."  
Skipper nodded in agreement. then Alice came over holding a large box of popcorn. looking at the three of them, Alice noticed that the tall one was a little over weight. picking up her walkie-talkie, she buzzed one of her friends. "hey Jerry, have you noticed that one of the penguins is gaining some weight?" "yeah but it's probably nothing. Alice, you worry to much." as the call ended Alice had this annoyed look on her. looking back at the three , Alice shrugged. "that was close Skipper," Skipper nodded, "yeah it was, i think we should head down for now."as the three went down, Alice wouldn't drop the fact that Kowalski had gained weight.

later that night, as the zoo was closed, Kowalski and Skipper were playing a good game of 'go fish'.  
Rico looked bored out of his mind as he just sat there looking at the wall. "hey Rico, would it be alright if you go out on patrol for tonight. we haven't done that in a while and i'm about to win this game." Rico nodded happily, something for him to do. "kay' kipper." as Rico jumped out the door, the two could hear him screaming out happily. "it gives him something to do." Skipper said as he looked at his cards. "got any three's?" Kowalski groaned and handed him the card. "i win! ha ha!" taking the fish on the table Skipper tossed three at Kowalski, "eat up soldier, you need something." Kowalski didn't question him and ate the fish happily. "so now what Skipper?" Skipper thought about it and shrugged. "anything good to watch on the tv?" Kowalski sat up and waddled over to the tv to flip it on but he felt this weird sensation in his stomach as he reached the tv. taking a hold of the tv's rim with one flipper and placing the other on his stomach, Kowalski bent over gasping for air. "Kowalski? what's up soldier?" Skipper stood up and walked over to his friend's side. by now Kowalski was having a hard time breathing and the feeling he had in his stomach was starting to hurt. "Sk-Skipper, what's wrong with me?!" Kowalski groaned as another pain struck him. Skipper's eyes widened as he figured out what was happening to him. "Kowalski, i think it's time." Kowalski didn't like that answer and he started to panic. "No, not yet! I'm not ready, it can't be now Skipper!" Skipper knew that he had to keep Kowalski calm or things would get ugly. "Kowalski it's going to be alright. your just going to fine." Skipper placed a flipper on his back as another pain shot in Kowalski. "come on soldier, this will be better in the end. think about the end results. now, let's get you into bed." as Skipper and Kowalski made their way to his bunk, they were unaware of the trail of blood that was being left behind kowalski. "okay, lets get you up here and just relax a little." as Kowalski made his way into the bunk another pain struck, this one a bit stronger. placing a blanket over Kowalski, Skipper noticed the blood that was dripping off the bunk Kowalski was in. "Skipper, i-is something wrong?" "No, nothing. just chill for a little bit." Skipper didn't want to worry him but the amount of blood he saw was alarming. "Skipper, we n-need to get Ri-Rico. he has to be here, please." the pain was beginning to become untolerable. "Don't worry, i'll get him." as Skipper turned to go up the door he looked back at Kowalski one more time before he went up. once up he looked around but he saw no signs of Rico. "Rico!" he recieved no reply. "Rico, it's Kowalski!" just then Skipper heard something russling behind him. turning around Skipper saw Rico coming in hot and he looked worried. "wat? is Kawalki kay?!" he sounded scared. "he's ready, come on he wants all of us to be there." Rico nodded fastly as they made their way down. once inside Skipper saw the trail of blood that lead to Kowalski's bunk and saw that Kowalski was loosing more and more blood at his bunk.  
"Kawalki!" Rico rushed over to him, not even paying attention to the blood. "hey Rico," Kowalski took Rico's flipper and gave a half-smile but it didn't last long before another pain went through him. Rico looked at Kowalski with worry, he didn't like to see his friends in pain. "how you doing Kowalski?" Skipper said as he brought over a wet wash cloth and placed it on Kowalski's head. "considering the situation i'm in, i'm doing just peachy." there was a hint of pain in his breath but he was trying his best to hide it. as the two watched their friend lay there in pain, Skipper thought of something. "Kowalski, how are we suppose to do this? we know nothing about this." Kowalski looked tired and worried at the same time. "i think i'll be doing m-most of the work but, all i need from you guys is to catch it when it's out." both Rico and Skipper nodded. as Kowalski groaned, Rico noticed the blood on the bunk. "ug, kipper wat 'at?" Rico said under his breath and pointed to the blood. Skipper shh'd him and went to Kowalski's head and took his flipper in his. "Rico, can you manage that end?" Rico nodded. "okay Kowalski, when your ready." Kowalski nodded and readied himself. taking in a deep breath, Kowalski did what felt right to him.

as the pain doubled with every push Kowalski made, it only caused the genuise to stop every other time and that also made the pain jab at him. by now Kowalski had made only small progress, and the loss of blood was getting to him. "come on soldeir, this is small potatoes compared to the artic war." Kowalski sighed, Skipper was right but he just felt so weak. giving it another try, Kowalski felt something move and that made his heart jump. "al ost ut. ust one ore ush." both Kowalski and Skipper were happy to hear that this was almost over. "come on Kowalski, this is the last you'll have to do. and then you can rest. now just one more push." nodding at Skipper's word, Kowalski took in a deep breath and gave it all he had. "Done!" Rico shouted as he caughta slightly blood covered egg. "okay Rico,(gasp) go into my lab and (gasp) there's this machine to keep the egg warm, put it in there okay?" Rico nodded and started to walk to the lab. "good job Kowalski. you did good." Skipper gave Kowalski's flipper a good squeeze. "Thank's Skipper." Kowalski was about to close his eyes when another pain shot in him, this one was so strong that it made him sit up in his bunk. "Einstien's Unddies! what's happening!" Skipper let go of Kowalski's flipper and went down to the other end of the bunk. "uh Kowalski, remember me saying you could rest?" Kowalski had this look on him that would make one think he had eatten the most sourest and hottest candy in the world. giving Skipper a nod telling him that he was still listening even if his eyes were closed. "well, chop that one under a 'Skipper lie' because your not done. there's one more coming." Kowalski would have cursed himself silly if it weren't for agonizing pain. Rico soon joined the group and saw that Kowalski wasn't looking to good. rushing to his side, Rico took Kowalski's flipper in his own. "wat appen?" Skipper looked up at Rico and shook his head. "he's not done yet, he still has one more to go." Rico looked at his friend with worry, Kowalski looked in even more pain then the first. "okay Kowalski, when i say mark i want you to give it your all. you hear me?" Kowalski opened his eyes which were now filled with tears and nodded. "okay ... Mark!"

Kowalski placed his head back down on his pillow as he gave it his all and much more. the other two could only watch as their friend screamed his beak off trying to get this one out. after a short while, Skipper noticed a small white egg begin to show. "okay Kowalski, it's almost over and this time I'm not lying. you just had to give me a good hard one okay." Kowalski didn't even respond he just continued to push. then, it was over. there in Skipper's flippers was a long white egg. Skipper couldn't tell how he felt, it was all a mixed feeling for him. "it's over Kowalski, it's over." Kowalski let out a quiet sigh and closed his eye, he was so tired. "Rico take this and put it with the other." Skipper handed Rico the egg and watched him walk off into the lab. taking a look at Kowalski, Skipper let a soft smile grow on his face. "well done Kowalski, well done." Kowalski had this look of relief on him as he smiled. "Thanks Skipper. Skipper, why didn't you tell me about it?" Skipper looked puzzled. " 'bout what soldier?" Kowalski opened his eye, which looked glassy and the blue in them looked gray. "about the blood." Skipper looked scared, Kowalski had found out. "you don't need to worry about it, you'll be fine. it's not even a lot." another lie. "Skipper, don't lie to me please. i can feel myself getting weaker and i can tell why. my body wasn't built to have eggs, so either way i put it i know there's going to be some internal damage." Skipper could feel some hot tears falling down his face as Kowalski spoke. "it doesn't mean a thing, you're a strong soldier. you'll make it, i know you will." hearing the lab door open and close, Kowalski looked over to see a worried Rico making his way over to him. "hey Rico, are they okay?" Rico nodded, he didn't like the way Kowalski was looking. it reminded Rico of a dead fish that he had just caught.  
"that's good. I'm tired now, i think I'll take some rest for a little bit." Rico looked over at Skipper and saw that he was crying. it didn't take Rico long to figure out why, it was written on both Kowalski's and Skipper's faces. Rico looked back down at Kowalski and he to could feel hot tears falling. "see you in a little Kowalski." Skipper came closer and placed his flipper down on Kowalski, "night Skipper, Rico." as Kowalski fell into a deep sleep, both Rico and Skipper cried out. their cry's weren't of joy or happiness, they were full of sadness at the thought of their friend dying. as the night went on, they knew that they could only wait and see if he would wake up again.


	9. Chapter 9: Three days later

Kowalski opened his eyes slowly, everything was so bright at first and everything looked fuzzy. looking around, Kowalski's vision improved enough so he could see that he was still in his bunk. pulling the blanket he had over him off he saw that his lower half was bandaged up like mummy. sitting up, Kowalski jumped out of bed and looked around,  
no one was here. Kowalski still felt a little pain in his lower half but it was tollerable.  
looking over to the lab door he saw that it was opened and a small light was coming from it.  
walking to the door Kowalski opened it slowly. looking inside Kowalski saw Skipper and Rico huddling over something. walking in, Kowalski still couldn't see clear enought to tell that he was on a route with a a large piece of metal until, "Yow! in the name of the Periodic table!" as Kowalski held his foot,  
Skipper and Rico turned around in surprise at what they saw. "Kowalski!" "Kawalki!" as the two of them made their way over to their team mate they almost forgot that he was still hurt as they hugged him. Kowalski was a little surprised at how his friends acted, they acted as if they hadn't seen him years.  
"Kowalski, how do you feel? are you okay?"Skipper sounded like he was talking to a young child.  
"yeah Skipper why wouldn't i be fine? and would someone tell me why i look like a half finished mummy?" both Rico and Skipper smiled at Kowalski, they were glade that he was okay and was still his old self. "well, to answer the mummy one, Rico here was trying to help stop the bleed by rapping bandages on you. he would have done your whole body if i hadn't have stopped him,"  
Rico laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "but to answer the one about you being fine,  
do you remember what happened to you?" Kowalski didn't even half to think "yeah, last night i... you know. and i past out. did i miss something?" Skipper looked worridly at Kowalski.  
"you bleed out Kowalski, you only past out because of the major blood loss. we thought we lost you for a while. you've been asleep for three days." Kowalski raised an invisible eyebrow. "i don't remember that part,  
was i out for that long?" Skipper nodded. "  
but if i bleed out how am i still here?" Skipper shrugged "that doesn't matter, what does matter is that your alive and your doing well." Kowalski nodded and then it dawned on him,  
"where are they?" Skipper pointed over his shoulder, "over there. come on, i'll show you."  
taking Skipper's flipper(hey! a ryme) Kowalski was lead into the far end of the lab where a small white machine sat. letting go of Skipper, Kowalski went forward and looked down into the machine's see-through lid. inside it were two eggs, one was smaller and rounder and the other one was long and skinny with brown spots all over it. Kowalski didn't know what to say, this was to much for words. "congratulation Kowalski," Skipper was now right next to the speakless Kowalski. Rico came over and nodded. "ery 'ute" he said as he looked down into the machine. Kowalski looked at each egg and smiled. he was a father, not only to one but to two little chicks.

later that day was nothing like anyone had ever felt like before. Kowalski, even though he was very weak,  
was up and about holding one egg in his flippers and the other on his feet. normally to Skipper and Rico this would have been weird but with what had happened they just let it be water under the bridge. Skipper was sitting down at the watching Kowalski as he was writting down something on his notebook. "what you jotting down there Kowalski?" turnign to face his leader Kowalski gave a cheerful smile. "oh just thinking of some names for the chicks when their born. so far i have five names for girls and for boy names ... i got zipbo." Skipper shook his head and walked over to his friend. "i just can't think of anything for a little boy.  
Skipper, what if i'm not a good father. what if i end up just like my own father?" Skipper frowned at the thought of Kowalski's old man, he was never the one you wanted to meet in a dark ally and he always treated Kowalski like dirt. "listen to me Kowalski, you will never end up like that worthless exscuce for a penguin you call your father. he could care less about you and he never did anything good for you growing up. now look at what your doing here right now, your caring for you eggs like you should, your thinking of names of the chicks, and i have not once seen you with out them in your flippers or down on your feet. and if i know your father, which i wish i didn't, he not once did any of theses thing for you or your brother. now tell me, do you think you'll end up like your old man?"  
Kowalski thought about what Skipper said, it was true that his father wasn't the best and that he at times was very dangerous but that tale was for another time. "no, i don't think i will Skipper."  
Skipper smiled and looked down at the two eggs Kowalski had with him. "very good. now, how about i help you think of some boy names then." Kowalski nodded and thought of something. "well, skipper if you are so willing to assist me then how about you take one of the eggs." Skipper was about to say something but Kowalski was just to fast.  
the next thing Skipper knew was that he had a small round egg on his own feet. looking up at Kowalski, Skipper saw something that he had never seen before. "very well, that doesn't mean though i'll be doing babysitting survice when you go off on one of your invention desatures."

**and yet another CHPTR comes to a close.**

**Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10: My little Jessica

one Month later:

time had passed and things for the penguins were going very well.  
Kowalski had fully healed but he would always have internal problems and he and the others were waiting patiently for the eggs to hatch.  
on this fine morning, everyone was doing something to pass the time whether it was watching tv or just sleeping. Skipper was drinking his fish coffee and looking through the newspaper, while this little voice in his head said something,  
'something's going to happen.'. ignoring it Skipper took a glance over at Kowalski,  
who was sleeping in his bunk. Skipper had decided to let the taller penguin sleep in, he had been up on all night baby proofing his lab and he needed the sleep.  
Kowalski started to stir a little, he had this uneasiness in him and it was nagging at him to get up. opening his eyes, Kowalski sat up and looked around seeing that everyone else was up.  
"Morning Kowalski, sleep well?" Kowalski smiled and jumped out of his bunk. "yes, and thank you Skipper for letting me sleeping in for an extra hour." Skipper nodded and went back to his paper.  
Kowalski looked over to his lab and decided that he should go to work again at fixing it up. opening the door, Kowalski could feel an odd sense in the air.  
walking around, Kowalski couldn't see anything wrong with the lab but something was giving him the chills. walking over to the incubation machine, where he kept the eggs, Kowalski thought he heard something. looking down into the see through glass, Kowalski was met with a happy surprise.  
inside the box was a small chick that was half in and half out of the speckled long egg.  
"Skipper, Rico! come here!" as soon as he yelled out to them, they came rushing in looking ready for anything. "what is it Kowalski?" using his flipper to motion them forward, Kowalski turned his head back to the machine.  
as the two others came over, what they saw even made Rico want to cry.  
Skipper placed his flipper on Kowalski's shoulder and smiled. "looks like you're a father today."  
Kowalski could only nod as he felt a few tears fell down his face. " wat is it?" Rico asked.  
"i don't know, let's see." as Kowalski lifted the lid up, you could see bits and pieces of egg-shell all over the inside. placing a gentil flipper down on the chick, Kowalski lifted it up out of its shell and placed it down on his chest. it shill had a few damp feathers and a few shell bits were on its head but all in all, it was cute. taking a good look at his new child Kowalski was surprised at how much it looked just like him. it had a long body, with flippers that looked to long for it, and it had a slight dip of feathers on the forehead like he had.  
giving it a good look over, Kowalski knew what this chick was. "it's a girl." Skipper and Rico gave Kowalski a smile and it only grew as they watched the small chicks eyes flutter open. looking down at the chick, Kowalski was filled with curiosity as he saw that the chicks eyes weren't blue like his but a bright vibrant green. "she's very beautiful Kowalski, you should be proud." Kowalski only smiled at what Skipper said. as the chick's eyes blinked she looked around with the same curiosity Kowalski had in his own eyes. after she gave the lab a good look over, she looked up at Kowalski who was looking back down at her.  
"hello there, my name is Kowalski. I'm your daddy." the chick smiled and looked over at Skipper and Rico , "and these are you uncles Skipper and Rico." Skipper was a little surprised that Kowalski was calling him the chicks uncle but none the less, he felt honored, "hello there, you're a very beautiful soldier now aren't you." the chick smiled and gave a loud yawn before placed its head down on Kowalski's chest feather and closed her eyes. "what you going to name her Kowalski?" Kowalski started to rub the chick's back. "Jessica, after my mother." Skipper figured Kowalski would use her name, even if Kowalski didn't know it he and his mother were a lot a like and they shared a bond that even went past her death. "she look ike a Jesyca" Rico said as he gently rubbed his flipper over the chick's own small flipper. "Rico's right, Jessica fits her perfectly. now we just have to wait for the next one now." Skipper said as he looked over at the machine. "well, until then. let's get Jessica situated here first." Kowalski was now placing a kiss on her small for head. "welcome Jesyca."  
" our new soldier Jessi", "My little Jessica."


	11. Chapter 11: Alice suspects something

three days had past since little Jessica came into the world and everyone in the zoo was buzzing about it. during the penguins morning 'smile and wave', Jessica would be waddling around their feet trying to wave to the people too but she usually landed one her rear end. today was a very special day in Kowalski's eyes, to day Jessica had learned to waddle properly on her own with out any help from him. out on the top, there were many people here to see the new baby penguin that no one knew about. none of the people were more shocked then Alice, she knew for a fact that all of her penguins were males and that there wasn't any female for miles around.  
"so tell me, how do we get a baby penguin if we only have males and no females Jerry?"  
Alice was talking over her walkie talkie as she tossed some fish into the penguins habitat.  
"Alice, it's not a big deal. maybe one of them is a girl and we just don't know it."  
Alice knew this wasn't true, she had done a medical test on each of them and it all came back as male. " but the tests," "Alice just chill. the test must have come back with a fluke in them. now, can you please just drop it already and get back to work."  
Jerry turned off his walkie and Alice was left with the now four penguins eatting at the fish,  
well the adults were but the chick was having its fish fed by the taller of the group. "gross."  
and with that Alice left to tend to the other animals.

later that day, Kowalski, Skipper, Rico, and Jessica were all sitting down watching something on tv. Rico didn't find it very interesting and Skipper thought the same thing but they bothed agreed too watch something that Jessica could watch and this was what they got stuck with, a show called 'Sid the science kid' and it was talking about why the sun isn't in the sky at night. Jesica and Kowalski were very much glued to the show and had that look of fasination on them. looking up at the clock, Skipper saw that it was very late and decided to call it a night. "time for bed boys, and jessica. lights out." as Kowalski picked up the young chick from her spot next to him, he walked over to the tv and shut it off.  
Jessica gave off a sad whine and looked up at Kowalski will pleading eyes to turn it back on. "Skipper's calling it a night Brook Trout, that means we have to go to bed." Brook Trout was the cute nickname Kowalski had given to Jessica because of what she had done to a trout that Alice had given them.  
Jessica had taken the trout and started to smake it around on the ground and then got the idea of hitting Rico's feet with it. Rico didn't mind but he had been chewing on his feet for the past two days becuase of the fishy taste.  
looking at the tv Jessica nodded. even at such a young age, Jessica could understand thing very well and she would pick up on thing faster then anyone her age. as Jessica sighed in defeat, Kowalski walked them over to his bunk. normally Jessica should be sleeping in the incubation machine but she would have none of that. she would either sleep with Kowalski, Skipper, or Rico (Which Kowalski had a slight problem with) or she wouldn't sleep at all. once in his bunk,  
Kowalski placed Jessica down on his chest and watched as she did her normal bedtime prep. turning around in a circle a couple of times, then sat down and ruffled her feathers,  
and then she would lay down on Kowalski and be out in a matter of seconds. "she still doing that silly thing of hers Kowalski?" Skipper had seen it and though it was cute and silly at the same time. "yeah, i think that is how shes going to go to sleep from now on. night Skipper." "night you two."

Alice was at home looking up some different zoos on the computer for who knows what when she got a email from a close friend at the Hoboken zoo. clicking on it Alice read the message.  
'yo Alice, got your message. what's up with the penguins?' Alice started to type out another message.  
'one of them had an egg and it hatched a couple of days ago. you did the test on them a couple of years ago right? do you remember the results of them being males or females?' pressing the send button, Alice only had to wait a few moments till she was met with a answer. 'wow! you penguins are breeding, that's so cool. but yes i do remember, you had all males. did your zoo get a female or something?' Alice shouted in her mind at being right and she wrote back. 'no, we didn't get a female. the chick just came out of no where and just follows one of the adults around all the time.' sending the message, Alice had to wait a little bit before her friend sent this.  
'someone must have had the chicks egg and hatched it at home. and realizing that they couldn't take proper care of it they placed it in your zoo to be raise by the adults. that's the only thing i can think of.'  
Alice thought this was a weird idea but it was the only one she could think of. 'thanks, i have to go now.  
if that chick isn't part of the zoo legally, it has to be sent to another zoo and that means for me that i have a lot of paper work to do.' 'talk 2 ya l8r Alice'.  
logging off her computer, Alice started out on the work of finding a new home for the new chick.


	12. Chapter 12: Someone special

three weeks had past now and the other egg had yet to hatch, which worried Kowalski very much. egg hatching was very accurate and knowing that the egg wasn't hatched yet made kowalski think the worst. sitting in his lab, Kowalski was looking over the incubation machine as Jessica played with some building block on the ground. Kowalski didn't want to think about something bad had happened to the egg but it always popped up. hearing the door open Jessica turned away from her blocks to see Skipper coming in with a look of worry. "unncy Kippy!"  
Skipper looked down at the chick and smiled. she had been calling him that since she learned her first words. she had special names foe everyone she knew, Rico was Boomy, Skipper was unncy Kippy, and Kowalski was dada and Koko. "hey there Jessy, how you doing?" Jessica stood up and lifted her flippers up at Skipper. "Uppy Kippy, Uppy." lifting up the young chick, Skipper made his way over to Kowalski who hadn't even noticed his presence yet. "look alive Soldier!"  
Kowalski jumped and turned to see Skipper and a laughing Jessica. "hello Skipper, what can i do for you?"  
"just seeing how your doing. and just to see if you need a break from Jessica?" Kowalski looked at the small chick and thought it would be nice to get a break, she had been up all night wanting to play and Kowalski was really tired. "that would be nice Skipper, thank you." turning his head back to the machine,  
Kowalski looked like a blank board. "just give it time Kowalski. Rome wasn't built in a day you know." Kowalski sighed, true rome wasn't built in a day but egg's hatching did take proper time. "i know that Skipper, it's just that ... what if something is wrong?" Skipper shook his head and came closer to the machine. looking down, Skipper could see the small round egg just sitting there. "nothings wrong Kowalski, i mean look at Jessica here. she came out fine and healthy and now look at her."  
rubbing his flipper over Jessica's head Skipper smiled, "she's as crazy as any child her age and a lot of that she gets from you. and if she got that from you, that egg there has something of you too. so stop your worrying and have paitence." Kowalski smiled but it wasn't all the way a true happy smile. "i know Skipper, it's just i can't help but think."  
Jessica looked down into the big white box and tapped on it. "me help dada, me help!"  
Kowalski looked up at the cheerful chick and nodded. "sure if you think you can help, lets give it a try." lifting up the lid Kowalski let Skipper place Jessica down in it.  
as Jessica made her way over to the egg she had this happy smile on her face. as she reached the egg she wrapped her flippers around it giving it a big hug. "i don't think hugs and kisses are going to pry that soilder out Jessy." Skipper said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "yes it will Unncy Kippy. watchy"  
as she was still hugging the egg, a small cracking sound was heard. both of the older penguins looked surprised to hear this but what surprised them more was what happened next. with a loud crack, the whole top part of the egg came off to show a small fluffy chick holding its flippers out wanting a hug. "see, all little brother wanted was to held." Kowalski was surprised that she called the new chick her brother before she even knew what it was but that didn't bother him as much as the thought of the chick being alright. as Jessica pulled the new chick out of the remaining egg shell, everyone got a good look at it.  
it was a shorter penguin with big blue eyes and an even bigger smile. as the two chicks hugged, both Kowalski and Skipper thought that this could be the cutest thing they've seen yet. "well, put that under cute and sweet and i think that will do. so what is it Kowalski?" as kowalski smiled he lifted up the small chick, he was surprised that Jessica was right, it was a boy.  
"well Skipper, Jessica was right. it is a boy." Skipper looked surprised at what Kowalski said and turned his gaze to Jessica. "how did you know Jessy?" Jessica placed her flipper behind her and balanced on one foot cutely. "he told me, he can't talk yet but i can understand what he wants. he wanted out and he felt alone so that's what i did. i gave him a great big hug and he can outy." Skipper and kowalski were both mesmerised by this. "what do you make of this Skipper?"  
Skipper rubbed his flipper on his beak "maybe their conected to each other some how?" Kowalski rolled his eyes, "  
really Skipper, think logically." "I am, think about it Kowalski. they not quite normal for most chicks and you know that. maybe they gained something out of all this craziness." Skipper's words gave something for Kowalski to think about. maybe his children did have something special about them that went past the walls of science. "well, what ever it is. lets worry about it later, Rico is going to want to meet the little guy and we need to think of a name for him." Skipper nodded and picked up Jessica and joined his friend as they made their way out of the lab.  



	13. Chapter 13: Oh No!

a day had passes and the new chick was a welcome addition to this strange family.  
what made this chick special was how he acted, from Jessica who acted a lot like Kowalski by liking science and how she did a lot of things he did this chick was more into hugging and being hugged. Kowalski didn't mind it though, he loved his chicks no matter how they acted.  
today was a warm one and Skipper thought it was a good time to go for a swim. since the chicks couldn't swim yet, Kowalski placed a play pen out for them and to keep them cool he placed an umbrella over them.  
as the adults swam in the water, Jessica and her new brother were playing a game she called pick the name.  
Kowalski hadn't found a name for the new chick yet so Jessica was trying her best to find one that he liked.  
"how about Jared?" her brother didn't pay her any attention, he was far to busy playing with a unicorn doll Kowalski had put in there for Jessica but she only thought of it as an ugly toy and she never played with it.  
"why do you play with that thing little brother? it's so pointy less." compared to most chicks, Jessica acted a little different. for one, she was far smarter than most. she had started to speak two days after she hatched and soon after she was speaking full sentences. another thing that made her different was that she could read people's emotions. she could feel when someone was sad or happy and she would reflect that. she didn't know how she could do this but she didn't care. looking at her brother, Jessica felt him feeling bored. "how about a newer game." her brothers emotion changed from bored to excited. "what can we play? how about building blox?" she looked at her brother and felt him say 'no'. "well, how about we color?" a 'yes'. "okay, lets color something for dada." as Jessica pulled out some crayons and paper, she felt a new feeling and it wasn't from her brother. this emotion felt angry and anoyed,  
and Jessica didn't like it. looking up Jessica saw one of the things dada called a Hue-man. this Hue-man looked very annoyed as she moved the umbrella away from their pen. "who put this here? well it doesn't matter, makes getting you easier." as the Hue-man reached a hand into the pen, Jessica screamed out and rushed over to her little brother. "dada!" as Jessica held her brother, the Hue-man looked at them with curiousity, "another one. great more work for me." as the Hue-man reached again for them, Jessica snapped her beak down on her hand. Jessica felt the Hue-man's pain as she moved her hand away.  
"ow! why you little bug!" the Hue-man's emotion changed again, this time it was angry and very angry. "dada! Unncy Skippy! Unncy Rico!"  
hearing her crys the three adults jumped out to see that Alice was here and was trying to get to the chicks. "Jessica!" Kowalski ran over to the pen and jumped in it. as Alice came at them Kowalski snapped at her and just missed a bit of her hand. "what is up with you,  
get out of the way." Alice picked up Kowalski and tossed him into Skipper and Rico. " dada, no!" Jessica screamed as she watched her father and uncles crash into each other and fell to the ground, she felt everyone of their pain and she began to scream her head of.  
Alice didn't understand why they were all acting so weird but she wanted to get this over with job and get back home. as she lifted up the two screaming chicks, she walked out of the habitat and placed them in a small wooden box. Jessica felt all the emotions around her,  
fear from her little brother, anger from the Hue-man, sadness from her dada, and worryness from her uncles. looking through a hole in the box, Jessica could see her dada back on the island. "dada! dada!" as Alice lifted up the box, Kowalski could hear the cries for help from his daughter, "Don't worry Jessica. we'll get you back." as Alice walked away with the box, Kowalski felt a pain in his heart that he had never felt before. turning to Skipper, Kowalski had this worried look on him. "don't worry soldier, we're gonna get them back."

as Alice walked into the zoo's office, she placed the box down on the counter and walked over to the phone to call the movers. as she got them on the phone she asked them how long they would be until they got here. "about five minutes miss, see you soon."  
hanging up the phone, Alice turned to the box. she had only told the zoo that she was sending off one chick not two and now she had a problem.  
then she remembered that a zoo somewhere had asked for a penguin chick about two months ago, maybe they would take one of them. dialing up the number Alice talked with the zoo manager and they said they would be more then happy to take one as long as Alice paid for the trip there. Alice groaned but agreed. after hanging up again, she walked over to a computer and looked up flights to the zoo, luckily there was one leaving today and they still had enough room for the chick. sending money to the airport they said they would come to get the chick in five minutes. closing the computer, Alice smiled at the thought of finishing her job. walking over to the box, Alice opened it to see two scared looking chicks holding each other. placing her hand in the box Alice lifted up the smallest and slammed the box just in time before the taller one came at her. "nice try, now lets get you into your own box." carrying the chick roughly she walked into another room and found an even smaller box to put the chick in. as she placed it in, she heard two honks and knew that the trucks were here. taking both boxes, Alice walked out to meet the truck. " 'bout time you slow mo's got here. this one is going to the airport and this one is going to a zoo." as she gave a box to each of the drivers, Alice thought she heard something but shrugged it off.

Jessica was afraid, she had never been left alone before and she didn't like this small box. looking through a hole in the box she saw her little brother being placed in another truck. "please dada find us. he's so scared." even at the distance between them, Jessica could still feel her brothers emotions.  
and he was very frightened. then the trucker placed her down and she watched as he closed the door leaving her in the dark. even thought she was young and it was common for chicks to be afraid of the dark she would never emit it to anyone. she started to whimper a little and scooted into the corner of the box.  
placing her flippers around her head, Jessica started to feel like she would never get out of here and she closed her eyes.

as Kowalski, Skipper, and Rico slid over to the zoo entrance, Kowalski could only think that they wouldn't make it in time. stopping t look around the corner, Skipper saw Alice and two trucks. "i think i've found them. there in that truck." as Kowalski and Rico turned to look over Skipper, Kowalski saw a box inside the truck and he could hear soft whimpering. "their there, i can hear them." Skipper nodded and looked ove to Rico.  
"Rico, grappling hook." as Rico gagged up what Skipper asked of, Skipper looked and saw that Kowalski was already half way over to the truck. "Kowalski!"  
as Skipper and Rico rushed over to stop him, they saw that Alice was looking at the other truck that was closed and ready to go. soon the two made it close enough to grab Kowalski and stop him before he was seen. "Kowalski are you mad soldier!" Skipper grabbed Kowalski flipper and pulled him into a bush they were hiding in. "let me go Skipper, i need to get to them!" Skipper had never seen Kowalski like this before, he almost scared him.  
"Kowalski we need to think about this first we," Skipper was interupted by Rico's shouting. "AAGG! the uck is eavin!" Both Skipper and Kowalski looked over at the truck and saw that the door was shut and it was driving off. "NO!" Kowalski was shruggling in Skipper's grasp to get to the truck before it got away. "Kowalski stop, it's no use. that truck is going to fast for us to stop it." Kowalski knew Skipper was right but he just wanted to go after it even if it meant he would get hurt. listening to the other truck start up and drive away, Kowalski had no idea that his children were sent off in different direction and that he was never going to see one of them again.  
"don't worry Kowalski, we'll get them will." Skipper's words fell on deff earholes, Kowalski's mind was racing with cernario's and none of them were very good.

**Oh no! how could this happen?**

**oh right, i made it happen. XD**

**Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14: I wont stop

it has been three weeks since what happened and everyone was up and busy trying to figure out were the chicks had gone. Kowalski had not had a good nights sleep for a while and he looked like he was going to fall over at any second. Skipper and Rico were worried about their fiend and about the chick, from what was happening the two knew that if Kowalski didn't find them soon he wouldn't last much longer.  
today Kowalski had snuck into the zoo's office and was trying to look for any clues as to where his chicks went.  
as he worked he didn't hear Skipper and Rico come in, they both had something to tell him.  
"Kowalski, we need to talk." Skipper said but Kowalski wasn't listening. "Kawalki?" Rico sound worried and he had a hint of concern in his voice. Kowalski sighed and turned to his friends. "yes?" as the two jumped up to be eye to eye with Kowalski, Skipper started. "Kowalski, you've been working to much.  
you need to rest, it's not healthy." Kowalski only rolled his eyes and went back to the computer,  
"you don't understand." Skipper was a little taken back by this, Kowalski acted like he was the only one who was having problems with this. "Don't i? Kowalski they were part of this family and that means it affects us to. true we don't feel he same thing you do but hey were still family, and your part of this family and that means we look out for each other." Kowalski stopped looking at the computer and turned to face the two, "i know that you guys care for them just as much as i do but this means so much more to me. i won't sleep until i find them and that's final." Skipper and Rico both knew that he wasn't going to change his answer so they dropped it, but they still could help.  
"hows this, Rico and i can help you look through the documents and we can do this at a faster pace?" Kowalski smiled and nodded. scooting over, Kowalski let his friends sit next to him to help in the search. after a while Rico found something,  
"ey, ookie ere, zoo ansfer." as Kowalski and Skipper looked at the document Rico found it was labeled 'Zoo Transfer's'.  
even if they couldn't read very well, they could understand some of it. "i think it says that an animal was sent to a zoo in the next county.  
i can't tell what it is though." Skipper nodded and pressed a button that showed a copy machine. as the file printed, Skipper took the paper in his flipper as jumped down, "lets go to the chimps, they can tell us what it says." as the other two jumped down from the computer,  
they had this good feeling that this was the one.

once at the chimps habitat, Skipper handed Mason the paper and let Phil sign for him.  
"it says 'baby penguin chick is to be sent to Bronks zoo' and there's all this mumbo jumbo about how Alice was paid for it." the penguins knew Alice wasn't the best of company but they never knew she would do something like this. "well, we now know where they were sent.  
men, tomorrow we leave and start operation: chick return." Kowalski was very glade to know where they were and that they weren't far away. "now come on, we need to get some rest for tomorrow."  
rest, to Kowalski that sounded very nice.

**Been a long time yes i know and sorry about that and also sorry at how short this is. **

**i have just been busy writting my other stories that i never got the chance to work on this. since i am busy with my other ones, this might go a little bit slower. sorry.**

**Review please.**


End file.
